1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to construction finish systems, in particular to a cover system for door panels, and more particularly to a cover system for overhead door panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of finish systems have heretofore been employed in construction to provide a corresponding wide variety of finished appearances on various construction materials and building components. Examples include paint and other coatings, which can be applied to the construction materials forming part of a structure. Various types of siding materials are also commonly employed in construction to achieve desired finished appearances and performances.
Although painting can be an effective method of finishing a structure and providing protection therefor, finish longevity and resistance to the elements can be a problem. Particularly in severe climates, structures may require periodic repainting to maintain their appearances. Other problems with paint relate to its susceptibility to chipping, peeling, etc., and the necessity of adequate, and often extensive, surface preparation prior to applying the paint.
Overhead door panels have also been manufactured of materials such as steel, aluminum and fiberglass, which can be prefinished. However, such prefinished panels are often too expensive for use as replacements for existing painted overhead door panels, and may not be compatible with the finishes of other exterior building materials. Moreover, the finishes of such prefinished door panels are susceptible to deterioration, such as fading, from prolonged exposure to the elements. Still further, metal door panels are susceptible to denting from hail and other objects.
An important objective in the selection of finish materials for construction relates to appearance and the ability to retrofit same to existing structures. Moreover, it can be desirable to coordinate the finishes of such building components as doors, etc. with the siding and trim materials of the structure.
Still further it is desirable to provide a panel cover system in kit form consisting of various components, which can be adapted for application to various sizes and configurations of panels, such as door panels.
Heretofore there has not been available a panel cover system with the advantages and features of the present invention. The panel cover system of the present invention addresses the aforementioned problems with previous cover and finish systems.